


I Won’t Let The Boogeyman Come

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Boogeymen [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Leia Organa, F/M, Good Parent Han Solo, Good Parent Leia Organa, Pre-Canon Fix It, Protective Han Solo, Protective Leia Organa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: A critical choice by Leia may change everything.





	I Won’t Let The Boogeyman Come

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Poor Communication Skills
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Title from “Pet” by A Perfect Circle. I always thought Leia’s passivity against Snoke was massively OOC, so I wrote a fic about it.

“And by the way, Leia, what’s really goin’ on?”  
  
Leia paused. Even in the midst of the argument, she hadn’t expected that.   
  
How was she supposed to even begin to explain something like this? The fact that something, anything, was stalking her son, and she didn’t even know if she was just paranoid or not? She could feel it. The stifling presence that was a lot like Tatooine’s desert, pressing in on her, threatening to smother her, bury her in it...  
  
Still, Leia took a deep breath. “I think something’s following Ben.”  
  
Han actually looked like his insides had turned to ice. “Are you sure?”  
  
“I know it sounds...crazy.”  
  
“You’re not crazy. It’s just...I hoped...” Han ran a hand through his hair. “What do you mean something’s following Ben? Like some sort of boogeyman?”  
  
Leia laughed, almost shakily. “I wish.” In the world of Light Siders and Dark Siders, the boogeyman was very, very real.   
  
“So...a Dark Sider.” Han sounded a bit unsteady. Like he didn’t want to think about some sort of monster, a real life boogeyman, being after his son.   
  
“I don’t know. I just know...Ben’s in danger, or I’m going crazy.”  
  
Han seemed to be deep in thought. Then, “What do we do?”  
  
“We have to get Ben somewhere. Somewhere where the monster can’t find him. Meanwhile, we have to work on actually finding them. Whoever they are.”  
  
Han nodded. “I’ll make sure I blow ‘em away.”  
  
Leia smiled. She could only hope. She didn’t know what she was going to do with Ben, but she could at least hope that she could keep him safe, however she could.


End file.
